


Stop Looking at Me Like That

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not my fault, it's the screencaps fault for showing me how blatantly the eye-humping is happening.  I blame this on tumblr.  A wee little tiny 'oh if only' during the Valentines Ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Looking at Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> * I manipped this photo to move Danny closer but I swear the eye-fucking is just as blatant in the orig.
> 
> Bonus image, no manip:  
> 

“You have to stop,” Danny says, caught in Steve’s gaze, because he can’t possibly mean what those eyes are saying, he can’t possibly know the way he’s looking at Danny right now.  

Hot flush creeping up the back of Danny’s neck, goosebumps on his arms.  He feels stripped naked, bare in that gaze.

“Steve, you have to stop looking at me like that, it’s not.”  He clears his throat, claps a hand to the back of his neck.  “Or maybe you’re not, maybe i”m reading it wrong, but the way you’re looking at me Steve.  It’s…”  

He swallows thickly, and he’s waving his hand in front of him like he can push the air into his lungs if he tries hard enough, because meeting Steve’s eyes when they’re looking at him like this makes him unable to breathe otherwise.  

“It’s like you’re…”

Steve blinks, licks his lips, but doesn’t look away.

“You have to stop.  If you don’t stop.”  Danny steps closer, barely breathing, his hand settling on Steve’s arm.  “If you don’t stop looking at me like that I’m gonna do something really stupid that I can’t take back.”

Steve grins, and his gaze drops to Danny’s mouth and then back up to his eyes and it’s clear.  It’s so fucking crystal clear that he’s daring him.

“You stop me now if this isn’t what you want,” Danny growls, grabbing the front of Steve’s shirt and tugging him forward just slightly.  Steve just lazes against the bricks behind him, lazy and staring.  “I mean it.  I’m gonna do it.”

Steve arches one eyebrow and just keeps staring at him.

Danny lets out an annoyed growl and then hauls Steve forward and down, crashing their mouths together and he hears a sharp intake of breath from Steve before Steve’s hands are grabbing his hips and pulling him in closer and thank god, thank god, he didn’t misread that look at all, and he can’t get enough of Steve’s lips until Steve’s tongue is in his mouth and then all he wants is that tongue and the way the cellphone rings obnoxiously in his ear, wait…

Cell phone.

Shit.

Case.

“Fuck,” Steve says, and then yanks his phone out of his pocket, looking at Danny with that same damn hungry stare even as he says, “Chin, what do ya got?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
